swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tatiana Zem
Tatiana Zem was a female Human Jedi Knight who served as a General during the Clone Wars. She was the apprentice of Master Owen Verkaik and the master to Becca Gellar. Tatiana was viewed as a Consular within the Jedi Order, preferring diplomacy over combat. None the less, Tatiana was skilled in the ways of the Force and proficient with a Lightsaber. History Tatiana Zem was born on Elrood in 43 BBY. At an ealry age, it was discovered that Tatiana possessed potential to use the Force and was taken to Coruscant to begin training in the Jedi Order. As a padawan, she was apprenticed by Master Owen Verkaik. Due to Verkaik being more liberal-minded about the Jedi Code, Tatiana too became more liberal with her point-of-view concerning various long-standing traditions within the Order. After completing her trials for Knighthood, Tatiana went on to become the master of Becca Gellar. During the Clone Wars, Tatiana commanded the 143rd Clone Legion during various campaigns in the Mid and Outer Rim. By 19 BBY, both Tatiana and Becca took a break from combat, journeying to Barab I for rest and training. While on the Barabel homeworld, the Jedi Purge took place. Apart from their Clone forces, Tatiana and her padawan were spared execution. A year later, however, Imperial forces had tracked the duo down with the help of two Bounty Hunters and an informant. The timely intervention of Master Verkaik and his padawan saved Becca, but Tatiana sacrificed herself in order for the others to escape. Dying by Darth Vader’s blade, Tatiana became one with the Force. Return from Beyond In 1 BBY, Tatiana was able to take on the form of a Force Spirit due to an increasing need for events to begin taking place. The fall of Becca to the Dark side and the sudden resurgence of Dontaine Strykia and his power-seeking plans caused enough of a disturbance that Tatiana was able to take on a spirit form. Manifesting on Aerelon, Tatiana appeared before her former padawan’s daughter, along with Mina Thayne, Diana Price, and al’Fez’zik. Her instructions were simple: The group must journey to Rotex to find help and then find a location to hide and protect the children. RPG D6 Stats Note: The following stats are for Tatiana as a Force Spirit. It is unknown the exact extent of her abilities. Type: Jedi Spirit DEXTERITY 2D+2 Dodge 6D+1, Lightsaber 7D KNOWLEDGE 3D+1 Alien Species 6D+1, Cultures 6D, History 4D+2, (s)History: Jedi Order 6D, Languages 5D+1, Planetary Systems 5D+1, (s)Scholar: Force Lore 8D, (s)Scholar: Jedi Lore 8D, Willpower 7D+2 MECHANICAL 2D+1 PERCEPTION 3D+2 Bargain 5D+1, Search 6D, Sneak 6D+1 STRENGTH 2D+2 TECHNICAL 2D+1 First Aid 5D+1 Special Abilities: Force Spirit:''Force spirits work the same as most characters, retaining most of the abilities and attributes they had when they were alive. See notes below. ''Force Skills: Control 10D, Sense 8D+2, Alter 8D These are only some of the powers that Tatiana had access to as a Force spirit. It is unknown the extent of her abilities. Control: Concentration, Emptiness, Force Aptitude, Force Of Will, Short-Term Memory Enhancement Sense: Awareness, Danger Sense, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Receptive Telepathy, Sense Disturbance, Sense Force, Sense Force Potential, Translation Alter: Combustion, Inspire, Light, Telekinesis Control and Sense: Farseeing, Perfect Telepathy, Project Senses, Projective Telepathy Control and Alter: Sound Mimicry Control, Sense, and Alter: Affect Mind, Force Harmony, Phase Sense and Alter: Dim Another’s Senses, Lesser Force Shield This Character is Force-sensitive. Force Points: 11 Dark side Points: 0 Character Points: 21 Move: 10 Force Spirit Force spirits work the same as most characters, retaining most of the abilities and attributes they had when they were alive. Any attack that deals physical damage will not harm a Force spirit, nor can a Force spirit make direct physical attacks against living characters. Any Force powers with physical effects (i.e., alchemy, telekinetic kill, injure/kill, accelerate healing in another, telekinesis, Force lightning, etc.) are ineffective when used by or against a Force spirit. Any damage caused by these powers is reduced to zero. Force spirits receive a +3D bonus on all hide, sneak, and search rolls that they make. Force spirits have the following abilities in addition to those they had in life: Manifestation Being nonphysical, Force spirits are not affected, nor can they affect, anything physical. When they do manifest, they can be seen and heard. In order to remain audible and visible, a Force spirit must succeed in an Easy Strength roll once per minute. Failure indicates that the spirit's voice and likeness fade until it manifests again. Unlike Dark Side spirits, Force spirits cannot remain apart from the Force forever. Each time a Force spirit manifests, it must attempt a Difficult control roll. The difficulty of this roll is modified upwards by the number of times the spirit has manifested. If this roll fails, this manifestation is the spirit's last one, and it becomes one with the Force immediately afterward. At the GM's discretion, the Force spirit may appear to a character in a farseeing vision or as part of a dream, but it is still unable to manifest. Force Travel Force spirits can use the Force to instantaneously travel to any point in the galaxy, though there must be some form of Force energy there to act as a sort of "beacon." The spirit must be familiar with the destination. To use this ability, the spirit must succeed at a willpower roll, with the difficulty based on the distance traveled. This willpower roll is modified by the power of the Force at the target destination. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Force Users